


Unexpected

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Basically: Mick gets shot by an arrow. Oliver kisses him, and the team finds out.





	Unexpected

Mick isn't expecting it.

He's pretty sure Oliver hadn't been expecting it either.

Felicity, maybe. At least, she seemed to adjust fast enough.

...let's start from the top:

In 2016, Mick Rory comes face to face with Oliver Queen and his team. He does not expect to be respected. He does not expect Felicity Smoak to hold an umbrella over his head.

He definitely does not expect Oliver to nod and tell him he did good work. Or to smile when Mick quotes Jack Sparrow at him―"Hope you were watchin', 'cause it's never happening again"―and quote back: "You know, Rory, I thought I had you figured out." But also mean it.

The Legends derail Mick's attempts at conversation with others. They make fun of him. He's come to expect  _that_ , at least.

Then Felicity bumps shoulders with him. Or tries to; she ends up awkwardly nudging his arm. She says, "Thanks for your help. And I'm sorry about what happened with your partner. Losing a friend is never easy."

When Sara tries to pull her away, she tells her without saying anything that she'll keep talking to Mick, thank you very much. And she does. She babbles mostly, rambles about things and goes off on a million tangents. But her smile is sweet and pretty, and she's nice to Mick.

Oliver gravitates toward her. He nods at Mick again.

"You're a good fighter," Oliver tells him.

"That gun is  _so cool_ ," Felicity says. "Even if you stole it. Still!"

"Hey, people might've gotten hurt," Mick says, "but nobody we  _knew_."

Felicity laughs. Oliver relaxes a degree.

"Underrated movie," he says.

"Damn right," Mick replies. "Good to know someone's cultured around here."

Felicity touches his elbow. Her easy way of touching him is surprising. Mick can count on one hand how many people have behaved like this around him. "You've watched Star Trek, right?"

Mick raises his eyebrow. "Whaddayah take me for, Glasses? A caveman?"

His gut clenches unexpectedly. Too used to the answer being a resounding  _yes_.

But Felicity shakes her head vehemently and says, "No, no, no! It's just that Oliver here hasn't watched it. I'm trying to get him to. I just thought, hey, if a big macho guy like you has, then...?"

Mick snorts. "Big macho guy."

"Well―y'know, you're―" Felicity gestures up and down. "Muscles."

Oliver ducks his head, but he's smiling.

"Not that you're not muscled, Oliver!" Felicity adds, "You're both muscled. But. Um. That sounded weird. I didn't mean it like that!"

'Lo and behold, Mick's smiling too. "Sure."

"I swear!"

Oliver squeezes her hand. "Which ones have you watched? I'm told it's a huge franchise."

Mick grunts and takes a sip of his beer. "Got that right. Snart got me watchin' the original. I got to some of Picard, but." He shrugs. "Didn't have much time for it after a while. Wouldn't mind seein' it again."

Felicity gasps. "Wait! Could we have a Star Trek marathon?"

Mick's pretty sure she's asking Oliver, but she's looking right at him.

Oliver's looking at him too. "Well, if a big macho guy can do it, I guess I can." Felicity splutters. "If you're okay with it, anyway."

Mick blinks. "You askin'  _me_?"

Felicity looks confused. "Of course. Come on, it'll be fun!" She takes his wrist in both her hands and sing-songs, "We've got popcorn and candy!"

Mick blinks again. "Um. I―you wouldn't want me around. Ain't you two a thing?"

"Just because we're a 'thing'," Oliver says, "doesn't mean we can't watch a TV show with a friend."

"Friend? Since when are we friends?"

"You and I fought aliens together," Oliver says, "if that doesn't constitute the start of a friendship, I don't know what does."

"Plus, your sense of humor is great," Felicity says. "And―" she bites her lip. Her eyes flicker across the rest of the room. "Don't take this the wrong way, but. You look like you could use some friends."

Mick's fingers clench around his bottle. "Team calls me their friend."

Oliver nods. "We didn't say they didn't."

Mick hears the message. Gets pissed about it, especially since it's true. Damn it.

"You're staying the night, right?" Felicity says, "You and your team, I mean. You have until morning?"

"'Bout there, yeah," Mick says.

"Sooo...?"

Mick looks around the apartment. It's spacious, but cozy. A home in every sense. He doesn't belong in a good place like this.

But, popcorn. And candy. And two beautiful people.

Mick's just fought a buncha aliens that fled  _Phantom Menace_ style. Might as well treat himself.

"I'm introducing you my favorite McCoy drinking game," Mick says.

Felicity and Oliver brighten.

"Deal," Felicity says.

 

So Mick ends up with both their numbers in his phone. With Gideon and the Geek Squad, the team's able to program their phones so they're able to be reached even in the middle of the time stream.

Felicity takes advantage of that.

Sometimes the texts are out of order. Mick works out the kinks eventually, so he doesn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to a random picture of a cucumber. Then they just―start talking.

Mick's better at texting than talking out loud. Nobody can interrupt you when you're trying to say something, and he can stop to think about the right words. It's. Well, it's  _easy_ to talk to Felicity. She's so open and heroic it sometimes makes Mick wanna puke, but it's  _nice_.

Eventually, Felicity opens a group text between her, Mick, and Oliver.

That's when things get...complicated.

It comes to a head when, one day, Jax smirks and asks Mick, "Didn't know you could smile like that, Rory. Girlfriend send you somethin' nice?"

Mick rolls his eyes.

 **Mick  
** >>Jax just asked if my girlfriend sent me somethin nice lol

 **Glasses  
** >>I mean, cat memes ARE the greatest.

Mick pauses.

He rereads that.

And rereads it again.

After the fourth run through, he's still pretty sure he's missing something.

 **Robin Hood  
** >>I guess this is a good time to ask you to come by when you get back to 2017.

 _Um_.

 **Glasses  
** >>Yes!!!! We still have plenty of Star Trek to go! And your McCoy impression is so funny I NEED to hear it again

Um?

 **Mick  
** >>I'm gonna be up front here. Just to be clear: did Glasses call herself my girlfriend?

 **Glasses  
** >>I mean, if you want me to, I'm not saying no.

 **Robin Hood  
** >>Sharing is caring.

 **Glasses  
** >>and we care about you :)

_What is happening._

**Mick**  
>>why the fuck would you choose me?

 **Glasses  
** >>Depends. How much time do you got? LOL see what I did there?

 **Robin Hood  
** >>We have plenty of reasons. Are you saying yes?

Slowly, Mick sits at the nearest table.

 **Mick  
** >>gimme a sec

 **Glasses  
** >>oh of course! Sorry, we don't mean to pressure you!!!

Once again, Mick rereads the texts.

He ends up going way back. And he thinks about it.

After a few minutes, he takes a deep breath.

 **Mick  
** >>Will let you know when I'm back

 **Glasses  
** >>:D awesome!!!

 **Robin Hood  
** >>We'll be waiting.

 

Kissing Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak feels plain awesome.

Thanks to Felicity, Oliver's gotten better at showing his affection. Between the two of them, Mick doesn't go the weekend of shore leave without at least a hand on his back at any given moment. They give him space if he needs it. They banter with him, just like in their texts, and not once does Mick feel belittled or stupid.

Oliver pulls him aside and says, "I get it. You're a smart guy, but you're on a ship of geniuses. Makes you feel stupid in comparison."

And. Shit. Mick's never thought of it like that.

But when Felicity acts like the genius she is, it's obvious she doesn't mean to rub it in. Not like the Legends. And she always makes sure to explain things, not just to him, but to Oliver too. And knowing the Green Arrow sometimes gets lost? Helps more than Mick thought it would.

When he leaves, they kiss him goodbye.

He misses them. In their texts, they tell him they miss him too. They start exchanging pictures alongside Felicity's memes and positivity jargon.

Mick starts jerking off with them in mind. Sometimes he texts what he's thinking. And sometimes they call to hear more.

It's strange and new. It's not perfect either. They're bound to fight, to miscommunicate. But that's just what happens in a relationship, and they still make sure not to degrade Mick's usefulness or intelligence. Because they don't see him that way at all.

They keep their relationship a secret. Mick's actually the one who has to insist. They want to be open about it, about wanting him, which is just weird. He's always been one to flaunt relationships too, but this―this is a whole new territory. And ever since Chronos, since Snart's death, he's been different. More private. They respect his wishes.

But.

Well, that brings them to the present.

Or as present as you can get in the time stream.

They need a good shot for this aberration. A  _really_ good shot. And since it's way in the past, an arrow would be preferable so they don't fuck up the timeline more than they already have. The choice is clear.

Mick gives Oliver a heads up. Oliver readily agrees to help, and when the team asks him, he says the same thing―well, not exactly like how he addressed Mick. Pretty sure he doesn't call Sara 'sweetheart' anymore.

(Fuck. Oliver calls Mick  _sweetheart_. He and Felicity have pet names for him. Mick gives them some too.

What the  _fuck_ is his life?

Anyway.)

Oliver makes sure to treat Mick as just another member of the team. Mick makes sure to act standoffish. But he also sees Oliver giving him concerned once-overs when the team's not looking.

Felicity texts them, tells them to be safe and that they better get pictures of actual knights and castles.

Mick shows her a castle on fire.

Felicity replies with  _close enough_.

But, Legends being Legends, something goes wrong.

Oliver does his part no problem. Shot's made, pirate's taken out. But the pirate gets her own lucky shot. Not a good one, though: she'd been aiming for Oliver, but hit Mick instead.

Having an arrow in your stomach is not fun.

Oliver yells his name. He shoots the pirate bloody.

"You're gonna be okay," Oliver says, "your ship can deal with this, right?"

Mick spits blood on the grass. "Relax, Robin Hood. I've had worse."

Oliver squeezes his shoulder. "Then you  _hold on_. Do you hear me?"

The desperation on his face reminds Mick of something.

Then he remembers. A late night talk. Felicity kissing both their hands, helping Oliver when he tripped over his words as he relived one of the worst moments of their lives.

Laurel Lance.

Mick takes a fistful of Oliver's tunic. "I ain't dyin' today," he says fiercely.

Oliver doesn't look reassured, but he nods. Mick's taken to the medbay while the team deals with an ambush of the pirate's friends. He doesn't wanna know how many more aberrations spring up from that.

Mick's fixed no problem. Then, and only then, does Oliver sit heavily in a chair and bow his head.

"Someone's gonna have to tell Glasses," Mick says.

"Not it," Oliver says. He tries to play it like a joke, but it comes out in a hoarse croak.

Mick sighs. He swings his legs off the chair. "Robin Hood."

"I'm not Robin Hood," Oliver automatically replies.

"I'm alive."

Oliver flicks his eyes up.

Mick lifts his shirt, showing where the wound was supposed to be. It's a faded scar now. "See? Not even a bit 'a blood."

Oliver stares a second.

To be fair, neither of them knew when the team was coming back, let alone that they'd be on board when Oliver surges up to give Mick a deep, clawing kiss.

Stein gives a scandalized shout. "Mr. Rory, what are you doing?!"

Oliver pulls away, but doesn't take his hands from Mick's new scar. Dread slams on Mick's chest. He unconsciously clutches Oliver's arms tighter in response.

The rest of the team runs over.

"Hey, man, that's not cool," Jax says. "He's got Felicity!"

"Mick," Sara says with her deadliest glare, "how  _dare_ you?"

Oliver looks back at Mick. An apology's written all over his face.

But Mick'd known it would've come out sooner or later. Might as well be now. He gives a small nod, and gets one back.

"We should get back to 2017 first," Oliver says.

 

Felicity's told. Mick texts her on the way, trying and failing to ignore the disgusted looks sent his way.

She answers with caps lock and a bunch of random symbols. Mick tells her where they're touching down―it's right near Star City, maybe a twenty minute drive from the apartment. She sends more symbols.

As soon as the ship lands, she's sprinting on board.

Sara steps forward, face tight. "Felicity―"

"Sara, you're my friend, but you need to get out of the way!" Felicity cries. To Mick, she shouts, "And  _you_ had better catch me!"

Mick does, locking his arms around her thighs to keep her up. He accepts her kiss too, just as sloppy and desperate as Oliver's.

"Wait," Ray says, " _what_?"

After Felicity's back on her feet, Oliver steps forward and puts his hand on both their backs.

"He's okay, Felicity," he murmurs, "it's just a scar now."

Felicity wipes her eyes before her makeup starts running too much. "Let me see?"

Mick lifts his shirt just enough to show it. It's a small imprint a best, paling next to some of his other beauties. Felicity's fingers hover over it like the arrow's still there.

She pushes Mick's hands out of the way and hugs him. Oliver does too.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Nate asks.

"Seconded," Sara chokes out.

Felicity forces a smile. "By the way, Mick's our boyfriend."

The team starts yelling. A lot.


End file.
